


Of Birdcops and Blanket Forts

by Lypreila



Category: love and producer, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Second Person, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20712710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lypreila/pseuds/Lypreila
Summary: With dreams keeping you awake at night, a hectic work week becomes your refuge.  Unfortunately there's someone there named Minor, who seems to like snitching on you to a certain birdcop. Fluffy times ensue, featuring nests of blankets, pillows, and a Gavin who will always be there for you.





	Of Birdcops and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> First work in this fandom! Huzzah? Anyway I've been playing this game since launch and it has consumed me. Please (pretty please!) Come and shoot me a request for a ficlet, headcanon, or w/e at my tumblr, mlqcimagines.tumblr.com

"Boss"

The voice came to you through a hazy dream of dark alleys and shifting shadows, breaking through the dream sounds of running feet and shouting. 

"Boss, you've been out for an hour now!" 

You jolted awake, the dream slipping from you quickly, and you shook your head, trying in vain to recall the details before giving it up as a lost cause. You turned your head to see Kiki there, a small smile on her face and a hand on your shoulder. You must've fallen asleep at your desk, and a small groan slipped out as you tried to stretch away the kinks in your back. A sudden change to a shooting location mere days before it was scheduled had you all working furiously, trying to re adjust everything to run smoothly, but most of it fell on you. You hadn't been home in a day or so, (you think it was a day or so, anyways, it couldn't have been that long...) and you'd been grabbing naps where you could.

"Ugh, I'm sorry KiKi. But at least we're almost done, and with a day left before the shoot." "

Kiki laughed and tried to straighten your messy hair. 

"Boss it's Thursday night, the shoot starts in 9 hours."

You bolted out of your chair at that, only to sway a little and catch yourself on Kiki's shoulder. How had you lost track of time that badly?!? 

"Darn, darn darn! I still have to contact the caterers for the new venue, make sure the wardrobe gets there on time, email Victor..."

Kiki hopped up and down a bit, waving her hands at you, a smile splitting her face. 

"Relax! It's all done already. We stayed late and took care of the rest while you took your nap." She giggled, and leaned in conspiratorially. "And you have a visitor. I have to warn you though, he's very upset with you." 

You glanced quizzically at her, drawing out another laugh. 

"Blame Minor, not me!"

"Hey, I had to do something, she asked me the same question 5 times and she's been here for 3 days straight, the smell is getting bad!" 

You blanched when you realized he was right. You weren't too fresh, and you were still so tired that it was hard to focus on anything. Even the edges of Kiki's face were blurry. Your thoughts, however, were cut short by a stern voice coming from behind you. 

"And that's why I'm here to take you home." Said Gavin, stepping to your desk. He picked up your purse, and you took it numbly, wondering why he looked so stern. You didn't have to wonder long though, because as soon as he escorted you outside he slung one arm beneath your knees, lifting you into his arms, and took off into the sky. 

"Gavin, really, you don't have to do this I'm fine to walk or take a ca- oh!" You cut off as the chill of the pre dawn air hit you fully, gasping, even waking you up a little. 

Gavin grumbled something unintelligible, and snuggled you tighter, somehow managing with his long arms to both hang on to you and wrap his long overcoat over your legs. The heavy leather and Gavin's own warm body combined to chase away the chill, and despite your protests you found yourself almost nodding off as he headed away. 

You woke up as he descended, confused when you see not your own window, but the fire escape outside his apartment. 

"Gavin...?"

Still silent he carried you inside, laying you on the couch as gently as he could manage. 

"Gavin, please, why aren't you talking to me?" You whispered. The hint of fear in your voice stopped the man cold, and he looked down at you, pain in his eyes as he settled carefully at your side. 

"MC, when was the last time you were home?"

"Um...", you hesitated, struggling to remember. Had it been yesterday? Or Tuesday? Monday? When had the location changed.... "Yesterday?" You hazarded a guess.

"You haven't been home in 3 days! Minor told me you've been napping at your desk, and Kiki said the only breakfast you had today was an orange she brought for you." 

"But the shoot..."

"Would've run fine with half the attention you gave it. And you know it. So, tell me..... why don't you want to go home?" 

You froze. Of course this man, this beautiful, protective man, who could be so hard and terrifying to others and yet was so careful with you, had noticed. The ginko leaf dangling from your wrist, combined with how well he knew you, had seen to that. You ducked your head, tucking your legs up to your chest, till you were curled into a ball. Your eyes started to burn, throat closing, and it became difficult to speak, but somehow you managed to force the words out. 

"I.... I don't want to be there alone." 

Gavin stilled for a moment, then leapt from the couch. You heard rummaging from the direction of his bedroom, and before long he'd returned, an enormous pile of pillows and blankets in his arms, topped by a tshirt and pair of sweatpants. The entire lot was dumped unceremoniously onto the couch, and he handed you the clothing, a gentle hand stroking your head as he did. 

"Here. Go get changed."

In the bathroom you inwardly castigated yourself. Of course he would think you were silly, whining about staying alone, practically living at the office until Minor had to call and tattle on you. A few stray tears slipped out as you cinched the waist of the sweatpants as tight as they would go. "Stress" you told yourself as you put on the shirt that was far too big for you, dangling halfway to your knees. You hurredly wiped the tears away and stepped back into the living room. 

There, a transformation had taken place. The couch had been pulled out into a bed, and on it was what must've been every blanket and pillow Gavin owned. Exhausted and stunned into silence, you didn't notice Gavin come up behind you till it was too late. Again he picked you up, carrying you to the nest of the sofa bed, and laid you down in the middle of the fluffy pile. He grabbed a remote as you looked on in bemusement and soon the soft sound of a gituar piece filled the space and the lights dimmed. 

"Do you mind if I sit?" Gavin's voice lacked its usual assurance, and he was looking away from you, so you couldn't be sure if you imagined the light flush to his cheeks or if it was the low lights, but you nodded anyway. He settled carefully at your side, and tucked a blanket around the two of you. 

His hand settled on your back, and you felt the pressure of his fingers begin rubbing small circles. An involuntary groan escaped you, eyes fluttering shut as you slumped forward. 

"You don't have to" you mumbled without much protest, but he didn't stop, and you could feel the smile on his lips, even if you couldn't see it. 

"Gavin, do you ever have nightmares?" The words spilled from you unintentionally, and you couldnt help but tense up when Gavin's impromptu massage slowed. 

"Yes. Everyone does, I think. Is that why you don't want to go home?"

A nod was all he got in response. You were too ashamed to look at him. 

"Sshhh. Stop being so hard on yourself. Everyone has nightmares. You don't have to be afraid of yours. I'll always be there to protect you. I'm all the protection you need. And I promise I'll never leave."

Gavin's words were soft but firm, and you gave a small shudder. A few more tears leaked out, but this time they came from a place of relief and happiness, and you felt the tension slowly leak away. Sliding down further into the nest of blankets your eyes slid closed. 

"Thank you, Gavin." 

The last thing you felt before drifting into the first deep, untroubled sleep you've had in a week was a light brush against the crown of your head as Gavin placed a gentle kiss there. 

"Sleep tight, MC. I promise I'll never leave you to face your nightmares alone." 

** \- Elsewhere - **

Lucien hung up the phone, an angry frown on his handsome features. Kiki had said the cop had taken her home, but he'd stopped by, and the apartment was empty. He tightened his fist around a pen, briefly allowing his irritation to show before relaxing himself once again. It wouldn't matter, in the end. He assured himself of that as he watched the sun rise over Loveland City.

**Author's Note:**

> Mlqcimagines.tumblr.com , come and scream in my inbox about these men, so I can scream and swoon back! Or come shoot me a request for headcanons, imagines, ficlets, etc.


End file.
